


Down a Mountain Quickly

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Trying to sled on a mountain is a bad idea. Chandlo likes a challenge though.
Relationships: Snorpy/Chandlo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Down a Mountain Quickly

Frosted Peak was frigid as ever. Not that Snorpy expected different. He had even prepared for the trip up to here by putting on a scarf and mittens. He had also insisted Chandlo at least wear a scarf, which he did.

Though somewhat prepared for this activity Snorpy wasn't exactly thrilled to be on the top of the this mountain.

"Why are we in this frozen wasteland again?" Snorpy asked Chandlo.

"Sledding dawg! This is a prime spot for it." Chandlo explained.

Snorpy took one look down the mountain and sized up the possibility of pain and harm that could result if one were to actually try to sled down it like Chandlo was saying he wanted to.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Snorpy said. "In fact I think if one were to sled down this mountain they could very well end up in the hospital. Which is something we do not have on the island so I do not suggest doing it."

"I'm not going to slide down the whole mountain. That would be too much. Though I bet that be a wicked ride." Chandlo said.

With that Chandlo set down the sled and got on it.

"Let me test this hill out first, just in case." Chandlo said.

"Chandlo wait-" Snorpy said.

Too late. Chandlo moved the sled forward. Then he was moving faster and faster.

"Broooooo!" Chandlo shouted as he slide down at break neck speed.

Snorpy couldn't look. He covered his eyes with his hands and would not look at first. When he heard a muffled thud and then no more yelling from Chandlo he had to force himself to look.

Looking down at the mountain took a small amount of courage, the fear that Chandlo was hurt or worse there.

At first there was no sign of Chandlo. Snorpy hurried down the mountain as fast as was safe to run down a snowy and icy mountain.

He found Chandlo stuck in a large snow drift. From the look of it no limbs were missing. His legs and arms were sticking out of the snow drift. But he wasn't really moving either. Snorpy panicked a bit.

"Chandlo are you okay!" Snorpy cried.

Chandlo's legs started to move, signaling that the grumpus was alive. Snorpy started to dig Chandlo out of the snow drift with his hands. He wished now he had grabbed his mittens before heading up. 

Despite his freezing hands he dug up the snow fast enough to reveal Chandlo in quick time.

"There you are." Snorpy said with relief.

Chandlo sat up, shaking snow off himself. He then looked to Snorpy.

"That was epic!" Chandlo shouted.

Snorpy sighed in relief. Chandlo was as pumped up as ever and clearly unharmed. 

"I think that's enough fresh air today. Let's go back." Snorpy said.

Chandlo nodded.

"Okay bro. You seem a little shaky." Chandlo said.

Snorpy did not tell Chandlo that it was because of the adrenaline spike of fear he had gotten when he thought he possibly had lost Chandlo and that he would never be able to tell him how he felt.

He didn't tell him any of that as they headed down the mountain, talking and laughing.


End file.
